Secrets, Secrets
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: A pelt yellow as sand, stained red with blood. Bloody claws, sheathed, the crime hidden, lost in the past, never to be brought up again. But secrets can hurt someone and what do you do when your past literally comes back to haunt you?
1. Yellowbelly

Warriors isn't mine.

This is for Huntress of Sacred Dreams challenge, Beware the Voices. Enjoy!

* * *

The pale ginger tom crouched down, eyes trained on the bird in front of him. The robin was pecking at ground, hopping forward, head tilted. He lunged forward, and snapped its neck with one bite.

"Thank you StarClan." He murmured around his prey, and felt honestly grateful. He loved being able to say that after catching his prey, to have someone looking after him. His moons as a rogue made him grateful for anyone that cared about him.

He hesitated, holding the bird in his mouth, he was grateful for StarClan but sometimes his Clanmates…

He lowered his head slightly, the robin's wings brushing the ground. He knew they didn't all like him. He let out a long breath through his nose, what did he have to do to prove himself to them?

He felt as though he would never live down how they'd first met him. The kit that hid in the back while the others had fought and died. He was the coward, the outsider, and the Clan never let him forget it. When other rogues had killed his parents and the Clan had driven them off, they'd found him. It was because of the Warrior Code they'd taken him in.

He'd tried so hard to prove himself to them! He wanted to repay them for taking him, teaching him their ways, but how could he? They never treated him as an equal. And it wasn't like the leader stopped them. With a name like his… He glanced at his tan pelt and cursed it. Yellowpaw had become Yellowbelly, a name everyone thought fitting for the coward. With this name Foxstar had told the Clan that their insults were valid. Yellowbelly shook his head; well no prey was caught by standing still. He'd keep trying; maybe someday he'd have his moment. Or he could hope that as an elder he was renamed. He set the robin down, intending to bury it.

"Coward."

His ears twitched, paws resting on the dirt. "Who's there?" he looked around, "hiding in the bush name calling doesn't catch prey you know!" He resumed scraping the dirt, turning to grab his robin.

"I bet he hid from it before he caught it." Yellowbelly paused and sighed. He recognized his tormentor now, one of the young warriors, a ginger tom who was well liked. He dropped the robin and kicked the dirt back on it.

"He runs away from dead prey!"

He paused, his lips curling at the young voice. "You turned an apprentice against me?" He demanded, lashing his tail, a snarl building in his chest.

"He just wants to prove his loyalty to his Clan." The third voice, female, spoke, causing the warrior to snarl.

"Well so do I." he stated flatly.

"This isn't your Clan rogue!" that was the apprentice, Yellowbelly had the distinct feeling that he was just trying to impress his mentor, but right now it was three to one, with him surrounded. He flattened his ears, bracing himself and wondering if Crowfern would accept his story about falling while hunting. This wouldn't be the first or last time his Clanmates had bruised him.

He hissed as the cats slipped out of the woods, teeth bared. He fought to keep his claws sheathed, he never injured his Clanmates, that would make things worse for him, and he just intended to fight his way free.

But this time was different, somehow. He felt an uneasy prickling down his spine, as the ginger tom stepped forward.

"You claim to be a Clan cat. Well let's get a taste of that blood, see if it taste like a Clanner's."

Yellowbelly shrank back, and for the first time, unsheathed his claws, the dying sunlight falling through the branches into the clearing between the two toms.

/

The pale ginger tom's body landed on the ground with a dull thud. His namesake stomach was crimson now with his own blood.

The dark orange tom glanced at his companions, the she-cat stared at him, she still looked shocked but not like his apprentice.

The young tom shivered violently, staring at Yellowbelly's body.

"We don't speak of this, understand?" he snapped, glaring at the apprentice, "everyone will think he ran away, there's no reason for them to think otherwise."

"But what about StarClan?"

The tom bared his teeth, "they did nothing, they obviously don't care!" the apprentice flinched backwards, and the ginger tom let out a slow breath. He needed a better way to go about this.

"Maybe they support us." He glanced at the she-cat when she spoke, "after all we're cleaning the bloodlines. We need to be pure."

He nodded, glancing at the apprentice, "see? We did a good thing."

"But the warrior code…"

"He attacked us, we did defend ourselves." The warrior reassured him, "we did nothing wrong. Let the secret stay here with him."

The apprentice nodded, and a strong wind surged through the forest, all three cats fluffed out their fur.

"He moved!" The apprentice jumped back, staring in horror at the body, "he breathed!"

"It was just the wind." The ginger tom assured him, "let's go."

Once more the powerful wind buffeted them, the ginger tom lifted his head, "I think a storm's coming." The wind ripped through his pelt, causing chills over his body.

"Shouldn't we bury him at least?" the apprentice murmured.

"He was crow-food in life, let him be it in death." The ginger tom replied, walking forward, "be the only useful thing he ever did."

* * *

So it begins. Not so spooky yet, but it'll get there. By the way, I'll elaborate on the setting in the next chapter, but this is one of the canon Clans.


	2. Redflame

Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.

Oh, I'd hope it's obvious but there's a several season time skip since the last chapter.

* * *

Gorsepaw stretched in his nest, careful not to hit his den mates. They were hostile enough without him waking them.

He blinked at the dawn light entering the apprentice den and padded out, shaking his fur off.

The camp was quiet this early in the morning, no warriors stirring asides from the dawn patrol.

Redflame glared at him as he approached, Gorsepaw halted a good distance away. It was known fact the senior warrior objected to the rogue apprentice, Gorsepaw sat down with a sigh.

He studied the fallen tree, he always found it interesting. It had fallen in ThunderClan camp seasons ago, and now was a central part of camp. Gorsepaw wondered if he'd ever be like the tree, unexpected and a change, but important.

Gorsepaw pricked his ears at familiar pawsteps. Voletail, a pure black tom with green eyes, approached him. Gorsepaw stood up to greet his mentor. He was lucky, Voletail had been the one to find him starving out in the woods, abandoned by his mother and taken the kit back to camp. The black furred warrior treated him more like a son than apprentice, making sure Gorsepaw knew he belonged here.

Voletail touched nose with Gorsepaw, "'morning."

"Morning Voletail." Gorsepaw looked up at his mentor, who sat down next to him.

"Which border are we patrolling Redflame?"

Redflame eyed them, the dark orange tom huffed. "ShadowClan."

"Ugh, it's too early to smell that." Voletail curled his muzzle in disgust, "can we find a fox den instead? Much more pleasant."

Gorsepaw giggled, he loved his mentor's sense of humor. Voletail knelt down next to him.

"They've got better manners too."

Gorsepaw smothered a laugh at that, side shaking as he buried his muzzle under his paws. Voletail sat up, whiskers twitching.

The fourth cat on the patrol padded out the den with a yawn. Foxstar's daughter Gingerheart was usually nice to Gorsepaw. He was glad this was the patrol; it might make Redflame's company bearable.

Redflame heaved a sigh. "Let's go."

/

Redflame bit back a snarl as he watch Gorsepaw wander away from the patrol, muzzle tilted upwards. The apprentice didn't deserve the title, or the Clan name. Voletail had fought for him, that was the only reason they'd let in the starving kit, whose eyes hadn't even opened yet. StarClan knew what happened to the worthless mother.

Voletail made a soft sound and Gorsepaw returned to his side, Redflame would admit the tom had some good qualities. One was being well trained.

Gingerheart's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Redflame?"

"Hmmm?"

"If there were any ShadowClan invaders I think my stomach scared them off." She flicked her tail, "I'm starving. Can we hunt?"

"No, let's not." Voletail looked up, whiskers twitching, "let's find a ShadowClan patrol and convince them you're a badger."

Gingerheart whacked him with her paw, Redflame's eyes narrowed. He disliked Voletail; he didn't take anything seriously, asides from that rogue brat.

"Certainly." He agreed, shrugging his shoulders. Anything to lose those two.

"Come on Gorsepaw, we can work on squirrel hunting."

"Okay!" Gorsepaw hurried after Voletail, Gingerheart headed off in a different direction.

Redflame curled his lip before continuing along the border, eyes narrowed as he looked over the flat land that was ShadowClan's side. It offered no cover, so he wasn't worried about a patrol surprising him.

He tilted his head, listening. Perhaps a mouse would be nice. He turned away from the border, padding into the undergrowth.

Redflame stuck to the shadows to hide his bright pelt, jaws parted to draw in scent.

He paused, twisting his ears to find the sound. What was that? It sounded like water drops on the grass. He looked up, the sky was still clear, so what was that sound?

He stepped forward and there was a splash. He looked down; his paw was in a pool of blood.

He snapped his head up, to call the patrol, when he noticed the sound was still there. Only it had changed. From water on the ground to water hitting water. He turned his head, to where the pool had come from, and let out a yowl of terror.

/

Gorsepaw popped out of the ferns he was crouched in, "Voletail!"

The black tom snarled, "that was Redflame." He took off, back towards the border, Gorsepaw on his heels.

Gorsepaw could smell hints of his mentor's fear, and flattened his ears. He didn't like this, he really didn't like this. Redflame was tough, why had he yowled like that.

A ginger blur charged into view, Gingerheart slowed avoid crashing, "did you hear that?"

Voletail nodded, and Gorsepaw watched his hackle rise, "do you smell that?"

Gorsepaw inhaled and jerked back. The sharp tang was a scent he'd only smelt once when a patrol came back scratched and bleeding. "Voletail…"

The black tom growled, "Gorsepaw, stay close to me, and if I tell you to run, just go. Understand?"

Gorsepaw nodded, moving to his mentor's flank.

Voletail glanced at Gingerheart; she nodded, taking the lead.

Gorsepaw watched his mentor carefully, Voletail seemed strong and right now he needed that.

Gingerheart stepped through a patch of ferns and jerked back.

Voletail hissed in alarm and moved to block Gorsepaw but it was too late.

He'd seen Redflame, throat torn, blood pooled around him and eyes open in a look of horror.


	3. Icebird

Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Icebird stared at Redflame's body in shock, he lay in the center of camp, pelt groomed, eyes closed and the wound hidden, but she couldn't forget how he'd looked when Gingerheart dragged him back to camp.

Even more shocking was her report, that the patrol had been out, separated for a bit of hunting when they'd heard Redflame's cry and come running to find him.

She shuddered; Redflame was a brave warrior, fierce. How had he been attacked and killed so quickly?

She looked up at Foxstar's voice, the ginger tom stood up on High Rock, staring down at them.

"By now you all know what happened on this morning's dawn patrol." He began, and anything else he would've said was cut off.

"We should make ShadowClan pay for this!" That was Hawktalon, the brown tom looked enraged, "they can't just kill our warriors!"

Several cats yowled in agreement, looking to Foxstar.

"I don't know. That apprentice was on the patrol." Icebird turned in surprise, to find she'd been joined by Spottedwing. The dappled tortoiseshell glanced at her, "perhaps some of his rogue friends jumped Redflame."

Icebird's reply was lost when Gingerheart spoke, "there was no ShadowClan scent near him or on him, other what you'd expect from a cat on border patrol."

Icebird flattened her ears, "then what did kill him?"

Everyone turned to look at her, the white she-cat flattened her ears and shrank down.

Foxstar dipped his head, "I intend to find that out! Redflame, my friend, we will find your murderer!"

The Clan cheered at his words, though Icebird was silent.

/

Icebird lay next to Redflame, grieving for her friend. They'd been apprentices together, warriors together, they'd done everything together, and now he was gone.

She didn't look up when someone approached until she smelled who it was. She growled, raising her head. Gorsepaw cowered slightly, yellow eyes wide in terror, his white and black pelt standing on end.

"Go away."

"I just came to pay my respects…" Gorsepaw stumbled over his words, backing up slightly, "he was my Clanmate…"

"Rogues like you don't have Clanmates!" Icebird snapped, standing up. Gorsepaw backed up, not taking his eyes off her.

"We should've never let you in here, soon we'll be letting every cat in here and it'll be like before, a mix of Clan cats, kitty-pets and rogues, not a Clan at all! You don't deserve to-"

"That's enough." Icebird cut off, a voice had spoken from behind her. Voletail stalked into view, green eyes blazing in fury.

"I know you're grieving Icebird but leave Gorsepaw alone. He's had a bad enough time." The black tom stepped between her that the black and white scrap of fur, "go back to your grief. Gorsepaw, why don't you come with me? We can go to the lake."

Gorsepaw pressed up against Voletail, and nodded. Icebird glared at him as he left, sitting down.

/

The next quarter moon was a blur to Icebird, monotone and dull. She barely remembered to breathe, she missed Redflame greatly.

One day, she was sitting out in the forest, thinking that sunset had turned the sky the same red as Redflame's pelt when she heard a voice.

"Icebird?"

She turned her head slowly to look at Ashwhisker. Redflame's former apprentice moved forward, sitting down beside her. Idly she noticed his fur seemed unkempt and he fidgeted constantly.

"You don't think… I mean Redflame's death…" he trailed off, shifting his weight.

She merely blinked, "you don't have fleas do you?"

Ashwhisker stared at her, "fleas? No… But Redflame… his throat was torn. Just like Yell-"

"Don't say that name!" Icebird spat, making Ashwhisker jerk back. "He was rogue filth like that Gorsepaw. He has nothing to do with this!"

Ashwhisker stared at her, green eyes wide with fear. "But what if he does?"

"Are you a warrior or a kit?" She snarled at him, "or a mouse-brained fool. He's dead. Just like Redflame." She made a small keening sound.

Ashwhisker backed up, "Icebird."

"Go. Take your foolish ideas elsewhere." She stared at the sky, which was darkening.

Ashwhisker's pawsteps faded away, and she stared at the dull red the sky was now. It had gone to the color of blood.

"Oh Redflame." She whispered, hanging her head.

The sound of leaves crunching made her ears flick. "Go away Ashwhisker."

There was no movement but a different sound, something dripping.

"What in the name of StarClan…" she turned around, and stared in horror, as death itself, bleeding and corporal, lunged at her.

/

The she-cat's once white fur was now the dull red of dried blood, throat slit wide open, and her green eyes reflected a terror that no one else could see.

Foxstar stared at the body of his Clanmate for several heartbeats, before raising his head.

"I go to speak to StarClan. No one is to leave camp until I return."

Gorsepaw shuddered, gazing up at the stars above. _Please save us._

* * *

I keep thinking of the Queen song, "Another one Bites the Dust". I think that might mean I'm a bit mental. But I thought that anyway.


	4. Ashwhisker

Warriors isn't mine.

* * *

Ashwhisker shuddered, crouched next to the entrance of camp. The Clan was morning Icebird, and Foxstar was gone. But StarClan didn't hold the answer, not this time. He shivered again, fur fluffed out in horror.

"What did we do?" he whispered raggedly, staring at the gathered Clanmates. He had to confess. Maybe that would stop this, save him at least. He had to go after Foxstar, tell him the truth.

He forced himself to his paws, and when he was sure no one was looking raced out the entrance tunnel.

He plunged into the darkened forest. He could follow Foxstar and Crowfern's scent trail. He was unfamiliar with the way to the Moonpool and they had a head start. He had to find them though. Before the horror in the forest got him. He continued running, he wasn't going to stop. Not for anything. He wouldn't be killed. No, not like Icebird.

He swallowed when he remembered the thing that had killed her, oh he had seen it, come back to speak to her and found that… Oh StarClan, he'd made eye contact with… him.

As though Ashwhisker's thoughts had summoned him he suddenly heard the sound of pawsteps behind him, and put on a burst of speed.

"Ashwhisker, wait!" He stumbled, half his mind saying stop, the other half screaming 'run you mouse-brain!'

He spun, teeth bared. Gorsepaw halted, staring at him in alarm.

"We aren't supposed to leave camp." He looked worried, but stared at Ashwhisker, "so why…"

"Why did you follow me?"

Gorsepaw blinked, "I didn't think you'd go so far…"

Ashwhisker stumbled forward, "go. Go back to camp before he gets you!"

_But he has no quarrel with Gorsepaw…_ a voice nagged him.

"He? You've seen the killer?"

Ashwhisker stared at Gorsepaw, "I made the killer." He shuddered, fur fluffed out. Maybe it didn't matter who he told, after all Gorsepaw would tell the Clan.

"When I was an apprentice, Redflame's apprentice, there was a rogue in the Clan. Ye-" he cut off, looking around. Had he heard him? Was he here?

Gorsepaw stared at him, and the words spilled out of Ashwhisker's mouth, "he was considered a coward, and almost everyone tormented him. They hoped he'd leave but he stayed…" Ashwhisker hung his head, "oh the fool stayed."

Gorsepaw swallowed, parting his jaws, but Ashwhisker's story was still coming and the gray tom felt as though he couldn't stop it, "one night Redflame, Icebird and I… we attacked him. I thought we'd just hit him a few times, but Redflame wanted blood. He kept biting him, over and over." Ashwhisker could see the blood flying off him, Redflame's muzzle wet and whiskers dripping.

"He was fighting back though, and Redflame killed him." Ashwhisker shuddered, "we hid the body and never told, the Clan thought he'd just run away like a coward but he didn't, even when we attacked he didn't run."

Gorsepaw stared at him, backing up slowly.

"Redflame said we did the right thing, so did Icebird but it bothered me, yet because of them I never said anything. But now they're dead and I know why and I'm next."

Gorsepaw was backing further up, a look of fear on his face.

Ashwhisker didn't care, "he's coming for me, and I need to tell Foxstar…"

He raced off, leaving the apprentice behind. But he could hear something else in the forest, something that was dripping with blood.

/

Gorsepaw turned to run and let out a yowl when he crashed into something.

Voletail looked down at him, "Gorsepaw."

He shuddered, "did you hear what Ashwhisker said?"

The black tom nodded, "I followed you when I saw you leave. I wanted to bring you back, but when I heard what Ashwhisker was saying…" he trailed off.

"He's crazy!" Gorsepaw yelped, staring up at Voletail, "a dead cat got up and started killing?"

Voletail blinked, "except there was a rogue in the Clan. He was telling the truth about that. Including that the Clan thought he ran away. He was named Yellowbelly."

Gorsepaw shuddered, "can we go home please?"

Voletail nodded, "come on let's-"

Two cats rolled out of the forest, cutting Voletail off, one was Ashwhisker, and the other was a pale ginger tom. Ashwhisker fell to the ground; throat ripped open, eyes wide.

Gorsepaw stared at the tom, who looked up at him, yellow eyes narrowed, muzzle splashed with red. But what scared Gorsepaw the most was the blood that dripped from his throat down his chest and onto the ground.


	5. Gorsepaw

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

Gorsepaw backed up, into Voletail. The yellow furred tom stared at them, blood dripping down onto Ashwhisker.

For several heartbeats no one moved. Gorsepaw wasn't even sure he breathed.

Voletail stepped forward, stepping over the apprentice. He crouched down, Gorsepaw could hear him growl, the sound was thunderous because of how close to Voletail's chest he was.

"Gorsepaw, run."

Gorsepaw trembled, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave Voletail to face the killer.

"Gorsepaw." He froze, that was an unfamiliar voice, "I know that name."

Gorsepaw's pelt prickled partly because Yellowbelly sounded like a warrior, no echo to his voice or anything to indicate he wasn't alive.

Voletail growled again, moving forward.

Gorsepaw peered around his mentor's leg, Yellowbelly stood there, staring at them.

"Do you intend to fight me?" he asked, studying them calmly. Gorsepaw swallowed, blood still dripped off his fur, he wasn't sure if it was Yellowbelly's or Ashwhisker's.

He felt the black warrior stiffen, but Voletail's voice was firm, "I only want to defend my apprentice, whatever that might mean."

The bloodstained tom nodded, "I knew a cat like you. She died, and left me alone. To the mercy of my Clanmates." His eyes grew hollow, "she was the reason I stayed in the Clan. I was loyal to her, and there were times Clan life wasn't bad. It beat being a rogue, no matter what. Right, Gorsepaw?"

"Don't talk to him!" Voletail snapped, Gorsepaw pressed against him, shocked at the anger that came from his mentor.

Yellowbelly blinked, "I won't hurt him. Or you. You're Clanmates. I'm supposed to defend you."

"What about Redflame-" Voletail's question was cut off by a low growl from the dead tom.

"Ask him about hurting Clanmates!" Yellowbelly flattened his ears, "I did everyone a favor with that, he mauled his own Clanmate for fun! What if the next cat to die at his paws was Gorsepaw?"

"You can't know he intended to kill him!"

"I didn't know he intended to kill me either!" the dead warrior bared his fangs, but he wasn't looking at Voletail, "I didn't know the cruelties of my own Clanmates. It's almost impressive how naive I was." Yellowbelly relaxed his stance, "or pathetic. Who knows." He nudged Ashwhisker's body with his paw, "who knows."

Gorsepaw swallowed, "why…"

"Gorsepaw, hush!"

Yellowbelly blinked, "why what?"

Gorsepaw nudged Voletail, he heard his mentor sigh before dipping his head.

"Why… are you here instead of StarClan?"

Yellowbelly huffed, "I could've gone. I wanted to. But…" he sank his claws into the earth, "I was afraid, that the Clanmates I'd find up here were as bad as the ones down here. And I wanted… I wanted justice. For once in my… well it wouldn't even be in my life, but for once, I wanted to be treated right. To be more than the Clan coward. I wasn't even buried, did you know that? Couldn't even respect my body."

Voletail made a small noise, "I get Redflame, but why Icebird and Ashwhisker?"

Yellowbelly looked down, "originally I just wanted justice, Redflame being exiled would've satisfied me. Those two could've stopped it." He nudged Ashwhisker with one paw, "or revealed the truth. But seasons pasted and I got no justice. So I decided revenge would be good enough."

The group was silent for several heartbeats, before Gorsepaw crawled forward.

"I'm sorry."

Yellowbelly blinked, he looked surprised "thank you." He meowed softly, "I suppose I should face StarClan now." His eyes drifted upwards, to the sky, "it would be cowardly to stay longer. And I may be a murderer but I'm no coward."

Gorsepaw made a small noise, "I hope they accept you."

The pale ginger tom crouched down, meeting Gorsepaw's gaze head on, "and I hope your Clanmates accept you." He rose, and glanced at Voletail.

"Take care of him." The tom turned away, raising his head to look at the stars.

"StarClan, I was lost. I seek your judgment now."

The tom faded, though he glanced over his shoulder a final time, and the last Gorsepaw saw of him was his amber eyes.

* * *

I think that's the end. I might do a 100 oneshots chapter on Yellowbelly, because I liked him, poor guy.

I'm torn though, because I think he got into StarClan, after all, Mudclaw and Ashfur are in there. * shrugs * And if they can get in because all Ashfur did was "love too much" and Mudclaw "thought he was doing StarClan's will" then I think Yellowbelly can get in. But I feel so bad that his life... well it sucked. And I feel bad for the poor guy!


End file.
